


Who I really am

by BexSQ



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexSQ/pseuds/BexSQ
Summary: After Emma finds a foster family, she moves to Storybrooke where she meets Regina Mills aka the most beautiful girl Emma has ever seen. She starts developing this weird feeling for the brunette, but she doesn’t know what it is. After connecting the dots realization hits her, she gets scared and runs away from it, braking a heart in the way.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Who I really am

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone.
> 
> Before you start reading, I'd like to give you a heads-up, English is not my first language and I'm not American, but I wanted to give it a try and finally get this story out of my head. Sorry in advance for any grammar and spelling mistakes and and also for any innacuracy; I have no experience with the American School System, but I'm doing my research, I promise!
> 
> As this is my first time writing something like this, any kind of feedback is well received. Enjoy.

_There you are._ After walking around the school like crazy Emma finally found her locker. She took the paper the not-so-kind secretary had given her and started turning the dial following the numbers written on the paper and _nothing_. Maybe the numbers were wrong. She gave it another try but the lock remained the same. “Seriously?” she said aloud out of frustration.

She tried switching the order of the numbers; seting random combinations, and even pulling the lock _she wasn’t Hulk but hey a girl can dream!_ “Having trouble?” said husky voice behind her. Emma turned around and she saw the most beautiful girl ever, her dark hair almost matched with the warm brown of her eyes and her olive skin almost glowed.

“Umm… yeah,” she was surprised she could speak after seeing the brunette. “They gave me the combination but it’s not working,” Emma held the post-it showing the other girl some proof that she knew how to use a master lock and _she wasn’t that dumb._

“Let me give it a try,” offered the nameless girl. She started moving her fingers, twisting the dial almost hypnotizing Emma with the purple nail polish of the brunette’s nails. The lock popped open and Emma just stared at the brunette dumbfounded.

“What? How did you do that? You didn’t even see the code they gave…” _oh the realization._ Well, she was _that dumb_ after all.

The brunette just laughed at her. “Yeah, maybe this is my locker,” she winked and offered her a smile.

Emma returned her a smile trying to find her words, but nothing came out. She had just made a fool out of herself in front this gorgeous girl who most likely a cheerlader or part of a group the popular ones belong to. Emma felt the blush grow; her cheeks were burning. “I’m sorry this is my first day here and I must have heard the wrong number” said Emma looking down at the post-it. 

“I could help you find yours,” Emma looked up and just stared at the beauty in front of her, giving her a warm smile making Emma's stomach flutter. As she was about to answer, she heard the voice of her only friend in Storybrooke, Ruby.

“Hey Ems, I’ve been looking for you like crazy,” the blonde smiled at the blue-eyed girl. “I thought I could never find you”, yeah, Ruby liked to exaggerate things a little bit.

“I’m fine I just had a little inconvenient,” she felt her cheeks burn once again as she saw Regina’s grin. “And umm… she…” said Emma pointing at the brunnette, suddenly remembering she didn’t know this mysterious girl’s name.

“Regina”, there it was that husky voice again.

“Regina was helping me,” said Emma shifting nervously.

“Well, I can take it from here, thank you very much Regina,” finished Ruby taking Emma by the wrist and dragging her around the school’s hall.

Emma had met Ruby at Granny’s during her first week in Storybrooke. She had been so nervous, everything about the Nolans seemed perfect and Emma just didn't want to mess it up, for the first time in a very long time, she felt as if she belonged to that family. Her foster parents Mary Margaret and David were friends with Granny as everyone called her -Emma truly believed that the old lady didn’t have a first name, or maybe it was Granny, who knows-. After finding out that she was the foster girl the Nolans had been talking about all those weeks ago, Ruby made her personal goal make her feel part of their little family. She gave her a tour around town, showing the blonde her favorite places, around town, she even gave her a tour around the forest. They hit it off immediately and Emma was very grateful for that, Ruby really cared about her.

Ruby took her to the biology classroom where she met Mr. Wheale whose class was quite interesting. She sat akwardly in all of her classes, being a Sophomore meant that most if not all of her classmates knew eachother, after all they had been together for a year and a half, Storybrooke wasn't a big town so being the new girl was a big deal. She made a couple of friends tough, in her English class she met a girl called Belle along with a guy called August. So far Emma liked Storybrooke High; it had been probably one of the best school’s she had attended. The teachers were very helpful with her, giving her extra work to catch up, after all she had changed schools in the middle of the school year. 

Ruby had shown her around just as she had done with the little town, her friend had also kindly given her some tips to _deal with the teachers,_ and yes, in case you were wondering, she found her locker -with the help of Ruby of course. During lunch break they sat together talking about the classes they'd had so far. 

"Rubes," started Emma as she took the grilled cheese sandwich Mary Margaret had packed for her, smiling at the note her foster-mother wrote for her. Once she had Ruby's attention she continued. "Is Regina a sophomore too?".

"Yeah, she's in my Math class, why?" Asked Ruby while trying to open a pack of chips. Emma wrote that on her mental notebook and focused on the cafeteria entrance hoping for the beautiful girl to arrive, maybe this was her chance to see her again. They had shared a couple of words in the morning but Emma just felt this urge to know her. 

"Just wondering... I haven't seen her," Emma started laughing as Ruby's chips went flying around the cafeteria. 

"Oh god!" shouted Ruby out of frustration. 

Ruby told her a little more about her before the rest of her friends sat with them. After her conversation with Ruby it was like she could not focus on something else, she walked into every class expecting to see Regina but it just didn't happen. She felt a little disappointed. For some odd reason, she spent the whole morning thinking about her -she couldn’t understand how someone could be so pretty, like, really-, weirdly enough Emma also found herself thinking on the brunette’s body as well and how well it looked with the tight jeans Regina was wearing that day. The brunette had awakened something in her but could not understand what, probably she wasn't thinking hard enough, or maybe seeing Regina once again would help her figure out what it was.

After thinking about it for a couple of minutes and idea came to Emma's mind and her bravado shone. She went to the hallway she remembered Regina’s locker was in. _She wasn’t being a creep…_ she tried to convince herself, but she really wanted to see the brown-eyed girl she was conducting some research after all, _well she probably was a creep, but just a little._

As she turned around she saw _her_ there… her head buried in her locker, putting some books in her backpack. _Ok Swan act cool._ She said to herself, but it didn’t work, her heart was bearing fast, she felt a knot in her stomach and that definitely didn’t feel like a good signal. She thought about it once again before approaching, and it took her a couple of seconds to fix a better plan in her mind. She would walk, _casually_ , hoping for the brunette to see her, that way she wouldn’t look like a creep, right?

The blonde sighed, hoped for the best and started walking. She looked at the girl, but the brunette was to busy retrieving her stuff. _I have to do something… coughing? Yeah, that will be casual enough!_ She started fake coughing, but the brunette kept doing her thing and Emma tried to be louder. _Way to be subtle Swan!_ Until she swallowed some saliva by accident and actually started coughing.

She was too busy chocking to see that she had finally caught the brown-eyed sight. Once she could breathe again, she just smiled awkwardly. “Hey, Regina I didn’t see you there!” her plan had failed miserably.

Regina just smiled and focused on zipping-up her backpack. Emma had messed up big time, _go Emma!_ She picked up her dignity ready to leave. _Great, now she’ll think you’re a weirdo._ She huffed and started walking back to her own locker.

“Hey,” she heard the brunette calling her and she turned around almost immediately. “I didn’t catch your name,” a smile instantly filled Emma’s face and the embarrassment slowly washed out.

“I’m Emma, Emma Swan,” said Emma loud enough for Regina to hear her.

“It was really nice to meet you Emma,” said Regina closing her locker and leaving.


End file.
